Electric, Deadly Silence
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: "She was stunning, she was damaged, she was deaf... And I was hers. Her protector, her lover, her angel, her gentleman. She had made me see that in myself. "Lord," I prayed, "please don't let me be too late."...I was damned." Edward meets a beauty that has never heard the world. Yet, she holds dark secrets. Can Edward defeat her monsters before they murder her?
1. Prologe

I shot through the gym doors, pushing them open with a great force. They flew inward, but I paid them no mind as they hit the concrete wall. The sound ricocheted through the large room, echoing and bouncing around me. I ran to the middle of the gym, spinning and circling.

"Bella," I whispered.

I spun and whirled, the world around me tipping and twirling along with me. Everything was dark and surrounded by a blanket of black. My eyes broke through the darkness, and I could see the gym with great clarity.

"Come on. Where are you?" I murmured quietly, a gasp filling the air as I was finally assaulted with the most delicious scent.

I took a step forward, glancing down as my foot hit the hardwood with a disgusting _squelch. _I lifted my foot a few inches, my eyes widening as I saw the small pool of blood there. I traced my eyes forward, moving with care as the small pools transformed into bare footprints. A small heel, a sweet curve, five adorable toes.

I moved, slowly stepping closer to the corner of the gym. As I did so, a low sound fluttered to my ears, the sound almost causing me to collapse to my knees. I trekked on, listening intently as I continued to follow the prints.

As I moved, my mind tormented me with visions. Her skin marred and split, blood spilling. Her face bruised. Her mouth and nose dripping rivulets of sweet nectar. Her back littered with scars, each line torturing me with her past but pleasing me at the future I could give her. I had promised to protect her, and I had failed.

I kept taking measured steps, nearing the corner of the room. Finally, there was movement. I tensed, waiting. All that stood in the corner were trash bins, multiple ones. They stood in a half circle, the smell revolting, but it was being overpowered. My eyes tightened as I heard a scurry of movement again. I knew I had to be careful. I could hear her, now, but she would not be able to hear me.

Again, I remembered.

Those bumps, those bruises, those scrapes, that blood...

Her gentle sighs, soft touches, heartbeat fluttering, messy brown hair, bright smile, stunning eyes...

I had been there when no one else had been. She had loved me despite myself, everything that made me who I am.

I had let her hear me when she could hear no one else.

She was stunning, she was damaged, she was deaf...

And I was hers. Her protector, her lover, her angel, her gentleman. She had made me see that in myself.

"Lord," I prayed, "please don't let me be too late."

I stepped up to the bins, moving them out of my way with exaggerated care.

Slowly, she was revealed.

What had I done?

How had I failed so easily?

I was damned.


	2. Enigma

_Monotonous._

I shook my head, my eyes tracing over the loud and raucous cafeteria. All around me, students wheeled in and out, to and away from one another. They were all looking, searching for something. A date, probably. I looked away from the groups of adolescents to the poster filled walls. They were vibrant with color and littered with promises which I was sure were more than a few lies.

_Welcome Back Dance! The first dance of the year! Ladies, take your pick! Ladies choice dance! Welcome to the 60s! Forks High, this is the best dance yet!_

I snorted as I read it again. I had lived through the 60's. These adolescents knew nothing of the truth behind those years. I looked down at the apple in my hand as I rolled it across the table, my fingers stroking the lively red skin almost in a caress. Thoughts swirled in my head, and I swan in them.

_Damn, that new girl is gorgeous..._

_Wonder if she'll ask anyone out for the dance. I bet I could so make her want to ask me..._

_God, Jessica is so loud! Where is that new chick? I only have one chance to make a good impression, and I can't do anything with Jessica always in my space._

I rolled my eyes at that last one. Mike Newton, the Man with the Ego, everyone.

_I really hope she finds her classes okay. She seemed like such a sweetie when we talked in class this morning. Intelligent, too. I hope people leave her alone. She did not seem like one for contact..._

I tilted my head forward. As always, I was more than pleased with Angela's thoughts. She was one of the only kind and barely corrupted souls at this school. Forks had a very low population of approximately just over eight hundred people, and, of all those I had come in contact with, Angela had been one of the nicest people.

I continued to listen, staying out of my siblings' thoughts for my own sanity. I had slipped into Rosalie's mind earlier and had almost been scarred for life. I shivered involuntarily. I did not know she could bend that way, and I never wanted to see such a vision again.

Once again, I fell back into my own head, listening as I continued to get pictures of the New Girl. At least, that's what the other students had been calling her. I found it slightly degrading. Do people no longer try to indulge in conversations, getting the names of those around them? Apparently not. Anyway, the girl- admittedly, that was not a much better thing to call her, but I had yet to so much as pass her in the hallway- had moved to Forks over the summer. She was immediately the "life of the party" in this small town. She was the daughter of James Swan, secondary police chief here in Forks, and she was the niece of the famous Chief of Police himself, Charlie Swan.

To say she was off limits would be an understatement.

There must have been something about such a fact that led to the proof of entitlement among the men here at this selfishly populated school building. Boys were already flocking over her, a vision of her in their heads at every moment. Some of the thoughts were far from gentlemanly, and the idea of any of those boys getting to her had me choking on air. Whether I knew her not, there were certain things one simply did not do, especially when it came to the delicate species of the female.

Women are like wine. They age well, they are beautiful no matter what, and they continue retaining a sense of femininity no matter what they look like or how they act. Men were brutes. This was how things worked. There was the dominant version and the loving version. True, I did not vouch for much else. I was brought up to respect women, all women, and to hear the thoughts of all of these people around me...

Sickening.

Eventually, I sunk into my head, lost in my thoughts. Beneath my hand, the apple continued to move, swirling beneath my fingers and scooting across the tabletop lithely. I ignored those around me, fighting all visions of the girl within my head. Soon, the blurred lines of socially acceptable behavior, or lack thereof, disappeared into thinking lines that revolved entirely around the dance coming up. The women were flocking around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Each one of them wanted a date, a proper date. More than a few wanted _me._

I exhaled. I had been two years and had never so much as _attempted _to get involved with anyone. My siblings told me that a date or two would not be a bad idea, but I fought them at all costs. I was a vampire and dangerous. Besides, there would be nowhere for a relationship to go with me involved. Still, women were persistent. And this was something I admired about them. Feminine and beautiful creatures they are, they still fight for what they want, men included. I was just the lucky sucker that had to be swept into their convoluted plots to make me the man of choice.

I was brought from my thoughts as all the minds around me zeroed in one one figure. I looked up carelessly, my eyes flitting to the door of the cafeteria as the girl walked in. I could not help but lift my eyebrows at her, surprise flooding my system. Sure, I had seen her in the mind's of people all day, but I realize now that none of them had done her any justice.

She was _stunning._

She stood at the mouth of the cafeteria as students around her stared openly at her, some going so far as to gawk at her. I had to fight the urge to do the same. She was petite with filled out curves and the body of a model. Her hips were curved deliciously, and her breasts were slightly too big for her small stature, but that only added to the hourglass figure that formed her body. Her stomach was flat, and even I could see the defined muscles of her abdomen beneath her tight t-shirt that was covered in a black leather jacket. Her legs were encased with dark skinny jeans and her feet were covered by bright purple converse. I moved my eyes up her body, finally taking in her fact. Her face was heart shaped and extremely delicate in its beauty. She wore no makeup, not that she needed any. Her lips were full, the top just a little smaller than the bottom and the color of rose petals. Her button nose was adorable. Her eyes, though, were what caught my attention. They were striking cinnamon and chocolate. They were open and clear, taking in her surroundings carefully and cautiously. What hid in them, however, was what forced me to make a double take. There was _sadness _there, pure and undiluted sadness.

Her eyes soon stopped their perusal of the room, and she began to walk, forgoing the lunch line entirely. Eyes followed her as conversation slowly built up again. Attention diverted from her, I watched as her shoulders began to relax, though they never did fall entirely limp. I watched her come closer, and she sat at the round table next to my family's.

She dropped her bag into the seat beside her, her hands immediately reaching in and pulling out a small white iPod and a book. She plugged the headphones in and began listening. I tilted my head towards her a little, listening as Debussy flowed quietly to her ears. She flipped her book open, engrossed as she continued her story. I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

_Romeo and Juliet._

I lifted an eyebrow. That was not really what I was expecting. Wait, what _was _I expecting? My eyebrows furrowed, and I lifted my head unconsciously, openly staring at the girl. She must have felt my stare because her eyes soon met mine. I could not look away.

Our eyes locked, and all sounds faded around me. My face smoothed, and I could do nothing by fall willingly into her gaze. She stared, that same sadness brewing beneath the color of her irises.

_What is he looking at?_

I lifted my eyebrows as I continued to stare at her.

_Oh, God, do I have something on my face? _She lifted a hand to her cheek, checking her skin. A smile fluttered at my lips, but I fought it. _No, no, I don't. _She looked at me inquisitively, her own eyebrow lifting. _You're an intent one, aren't you? _She questioned herself, my face appearing in her mind. I looked lured, honestly. I looked like a guy that was seeing something, someone, for the first time. I must have looked like a creep.

I smiled at her fleetingly, tilting my head down and moving my eyes away before I could see her response. I watched myself through her eyes. I was handsome, to her, this I noted with surprise. My hair was wild, some pieces falling carelessly to my forehead. My eyes were bright and golden from last night's hunt. My shirt and jeans were immaculate, fit to perfection. She noted this with a sense of disdain almost. I smirked down at the apple. I was immediately rich to her. A forbidden fruit, if you will. I traced my dexterous fingers over the apple in another passing caress. The girl's heart fluttered to my right, and I truly smirked at this one.

_Cocky bastard._

I chuckled, looking up at her. In her mind, my eyes smoldered. Her heartbeat went wild, coating me with beautiful butterfly wings. My lips curled with a smile, and I winked. She inhaled sharply, her thoughts spinning for a moment before she focused back on me again.

_Yes, definitely forbidden fruit._

My smile widened, and her eyes filled with gorgeous clarity, the sadness conquering a second before the vision that started in her head stopped altogether. My brows furrowed, my smile disappearing. I had seen fists, bloody fists. Then, nothing.

Around me, the students began to mill around again as the bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of lunch. She removed her eyes from mine completely, standing and disappearing through the cafeteria doors before I could hear anything else. I threw my wasted and untouched food away before walking out, moving to the right and along the concrete outside, keeping under the overhang to avoid the relentless rain that pounded down around me. I walked into a building with a decent sized black 3 above the entry door.

Immediately, I was hit with warmth, bodies, and thoughts. I skillfully maneuvered through the hall, not so much as touching the people that passed me.

_I really should get more respect from these kids. I get it, it's the first day back and all, but they should act better than this..._ Mr. Carter, zoology teacher.

_So, a quiz next Friday, and the first test that next Wednesday. That should work with the schedule..._ Mrs. Evans, earth science.

_Damn, my locker is not opening. I'm gonna be late!_

_Do I have to take this class? Seriously, I already know about this stuff. _Yes, Emmett, you do.

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip, don't trip._

I almost laughed aloud in the hallway as I finally reached the door for Mr. Banner's class. This girl was a klutz, or so it would seem. If her thoughts were not inclination enough, her soft form ramming into my side would have been. I had not noticed her coming towards me, but she had been slightly running towards the door, the bell just about to ring. Instinctively, I reached out and caught her in my arms as she fell backwards having run into my solid form. Her gasp resonated around us as the halls seemed to empty in seconds. Her eyes were closed as she rested with my arms around her waist. Her hands were curled at my chest, my shirt wrinkling between her fingers.

Slowly, her body went limp against mine as she exhaled. Well, not entirely. There was still that same stiffness in her shoulders. Her eyes opened, and she looked up at me. Slowly, I stood tall, bringing her with me. I held her until she was steady on her feet. Even then, her hands never loosened, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, moving my eyes to look over her form for injuries. As my eyes returned to hers, I found her staring intently at my lips. I suppressed a smile. Well, almost.

She broke her stare. _Whoa. _"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she breathed, her fists finally loosening. I thought I would feel grateful at the loss of contact. Instead, I felt an emptiness that I could not classify with reasoning behind it. I just felt empty.

"That's good," I said. "Uh."

I bent down, picking up the books that had fallen out when her backpack had hit the floor at some point during our altercation. She bent down to help me, and we slipped the books back into her pack. Around us, the hall was deserted, leaving just the two of us. Being this close to her, I caught a whiff of her delicious scent, momentarily distracted as I zipped up her pack. I stood and held a hand out to her. She took it, and I helped her to her foot, handing her backpack over. She slung it over her shoulder, still watching me intently. Finally, I held my hand out to her.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I murmured, my hand floating in the space between us as her eyes, once again, stared at my lips.

I slid my palm across hers, my lips parting as a powerful shock jolted through my skin, traveling up my arm. I hid my shock. _Electricity, _her thoughts breathed, and I had to try even harder to keep a calm, close lipped smile on my face as I realized she had felt what I had.

"Bella Swan," she said back, our hands exchanging in a slow shaking dance.

"Beautiful," I whispered before I could stop myself. I don't she would have noticed I had said anything if it were not for her eyes locked on my lips, glancing from them to my eyes and back again. Though, she must have not entirely realized what I had said.

"Pardon?" she asked quietly, softly, beautifully as our hands parted. Once again, I felt a loss at the contact, the electricity.

My jaw bobbed, and I cleared my throat. So much for being calm and debonaire. "Beautiful," I explained. "Bella is beautiful in Italian. And I gotta say, it fits." I smiled.

Her smile widened, as well, her white teeth gleaming against her naturally red lips. I traced her figure briefly, her tense shoulders still gaining my attention. She was on guard, I could tell, and something told me that she knew I had noticed so she was trying to play it down, get happy.

"So I've been told," she commented briefly. "I'm not one for languages. Though, it's rather nice to hear it from someone like you." _Someone that attractive, _her thoughts reiterated. _God, he's going to turn me into an actually girl. Ugh._

I breathed a short laugh. "Well, glad my knowledge of one of the languages of love could come in handy." My eyes widened. Why did I say that? I wanted to hit my hand to my forehead.

Her smile grew as she noticed my discomfort. _Ah-ha. Gotcha! You do have a weakness, it seems. You spite yourself with your own commentary. I'm unaffected, though. Honestly, it's kind of cute. _Pulling back a smile, I leaned against the wall behind me, the picture of ease. _Or, maybe not._

"I thought French was the language of love?" she inquired, seeming to not be bothered at all that we were essentially skipping class on the first day of our Junior year. I knew everything already, but what about her? My concern for her education soon ended as I continued our conversation.

I nodded. "Indeed it is, but do you not agree that other languages have just as much a right for a title?" I wondered.

She shrugged. "Personally, I don't care. There's not much love left in any language." Her eyes widened at her words and her face heated, filling with blood. If anything, it made her look even more heavenly. _Why did I just say that? Geez, I can't even function with people anymore! He's ruined that for me..._ Not for the first time, her thoughts trailed and silenced. I hid my confusion and concern, choosing to let her off easy by not remarking on her words. "I mean, Italian, yes, beautiful language. Er...well..." She shook her head, dripping her chin to her chest.

"Yes, it is," I agreed, watching her spring up as my words came out. She glanced at my lips. _Wait, what did he say? Dammit, Swan! Pay attention!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" she apologized. I assumed she had been distracted. I had said the words plain as day, after all.

"Yes, it is. Italian is a beautiful language," I stated, moving my lips in an even clearer fashion as she watched them carefully.

She nodded, her eyes tracing my face before meeting my eyes. I saw myself through her eyes again, and there was something in the way that she viewed me. It was...angelic, almost. I had this glow about me I had never noticed before. Or, maybe it did not exist at all.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we're late. We should really get to class." Without waiting for a response, she turned on her heel, escaping into the classroom, murmuring a short excuse to Mr. Banner.

I just stood there, choosing to just stay in the hall until the next period. Bella Swan was different, there was no doubting that. I could hear her, but only the thoughts that she seemed to feed me. She was stunning and had this outward glow of intelligence about her. I found her attractive. I had been attracted to very few women in my life, though I viewed the entire female population as creatures of wisdom and flight, there was something about Bella that made her so different. Women were already confusing, but she was even more so. She was happy but not. She was strong, but it seemed like she could crumble at any second. And from her thoughts, it was easy to guess that _someone _was making her crumble. I glanced at the door, knowing she was just behind it.

In all my life, I had never felt such a connection so fast, or wanted to know someone so well.

Bella Swan, why were you suddenly the enigma I wished to figure out?

Why did I suddenly want to know you?

What secrets hid in those tense shoulders and sheltered thoughts?

What demons were your hiding?


	3. Submission

_I never should have stayed. What on earth had I been thinking? It was a terrible idea to stay after and talk to _him _about our project. I knew better, and I knew that he would be mad when I got home. I knew exactly what was waiting for me. All that power, strength. The bittersweet alcohol on his breath that I could smell better than others. It had been a terrible, terrible idea, but I could not help but stay. _

_I repeat: what had I been thinking? _

_I turned, feeling the slight rumbling of the ground beneath my feet. I looked through the falling rain as a large eighteen wheeler barreled past me. I threw my arms up as the giant caused a splash of water to bank up towards me. I dropped my arms, glancing down at my form. Soaked, just like a drowned cat. I exhaled, feeling the deliciousness of relief for a moment. This was my calm before the storm. I was trapped in the deluge, drowning...drowning...drowning, and there was no one to save me. _

_I twisted back to the original direction and began walking again. The woods around me thickened and burrowed, forming a canopy above me as I finally began the trek up to the house. It was nestled in the hollows of the forest, a great expanse of open land stretching out around its base. The house was white, pristine and clean; it was perfect for hosting parties as he so liked to do. It was two-story with two large windows on the upper level, the one on the right with a small balcony flowing out. The other was bare. Below, in front of the welcome door, there was a wooden porch that wrapped all the way around the base of the house. It looked beautiful, cozy, humble; a home. _

_It was anything but. _

_I glanced around at the trees surrounding the area, knowing that I was about to pay. I was never to be late. That was the rule. I had broken it. Still, I would never know, never hear. My footsteps slowed as I crept up to the front steps, sliding up them with care and ease. I could already feel the scars along my back and stomach stinging. _

_"I know," I whispered to myself, to my scars. "I'm so sorry. You will be hurt once again. It's all my fault."_

_I was at the door. _

_I waited, standing there. Beneath my feet, vibrations raked up my body. Thunder was out here, lightning miles away. I already knew. _

_Lifting a shaking hand, I opened the door, stepping into the house, dripping and soaked. The polished wood I slaved over during the weekends slowly fell under a human formed puddle. I pulled my bag from my shoulder, carefully settling it near the puddle. I checked. No vibrations, no sound. I hope. _

_I bent down, swiftly releasing my feet from the confines of my now dark brown boots. My hair was tangled down my back, tumbling down in a dark curtain that stuck to my face as it flipped over my shoulder when I finally rid myself of the boots. I stood even more slowly, cautious of every movement. Choosing to try to make amends, I settled on the idea of dinner. _

_I traipsed to the kitchen, mindful of every single vibration under my feet. I began to pulling out bowl after bowl, ingredient after ingredient. I soon had water boiling, mashed potatoes, and one heating skillet on the plate, getting ready for the breaded chicken I breaded as the water began boiling. A solid meal, that's what he wanted. I would still be punished, this I knew, but a good dinner would mean less lashes, and that was my goal. _

_Immediately, I froze, my hand holding the spoon to stir the potatoes at it stilled before me, floating in mid-air. The ground shook. Slow, cautious, not at all inviting. They grew closer, the waves shortening until I felt the heat of his body behind me. Breath cooled down the back of my neck, and I knew he was speaking, but I did not know what he was saying. That just made it worse. _

_As I felt his breath flow over my neck, I found his hands on my waist, turning me around slowly, the spoon still cased in my whitening and tightening grip. I saw my skin through my peripheral. It was taught over the bones, their white color shining through my already pale skin. My nails cut into my palms. I looked up, watching his lips move. _

_"You're late." _

_It was that simple, that easy. I nodded, bowing my head in submission. Submission, that was the key; the fine line between life and death. Of course, he needed a punching bag, I was aware of this. That was my reason to be alive now. I was a trifle, a barricade in his life that was standing in the way of him getting the position he wanted. As soon as I entered the picture, people began to talk and talk. He wanted everything silent except the words of gratitude for his work. I was in the way of promotion. This led to the reasoning behind the fancy house. He was a party thrower, an alcohol bearer. He was the "life of the party." Oh, if those snotty rich people only knew..._

_His hand struck my face as I was lost in my thoughts. I squeezed my eyes shut at the blow, my face turning away. I felt the skin of my cheek heat and pulsate for a moment. Shaking, vibrating. I lived from vibration to vibration. No one would ever understand. I moved my head forward, keeping it low. _

_The spoon flew from my hand as he pulled me close to him before immediately pushing me back against the cabinets, close to the stove. I threw my hands forward, taking all the brute force at my spine. I hissed between clenched teeth. At least, that's what my bouncing vocal chords told me. I bent back over the stove slightly as I recoiled from the bruising movement against my back. My head fell back against the metal cover of the stove. I felt the hard steel pressed against my wet hair for just a moment. It was brief because he had already pulled me away from the counter with a hard grip on my neck. A bloody, open wound would be easy to see, too easy to recognize. _

_Too hard to hide. _

_I blinked blearily, my lower back stinging still. There's more bruises. He yanked me from the stove, reeling down the hall. I stumbled over my feet, my eyes widening as I figured out where we were going. He had one room in the house made specifically for occasions such as this. He opened the door and pushed me in. I stumbled some more, ramming into the wall across from the door. The chains behind me hit the wall hard, no doubt making a racket I could not hear. I looked up as he came towards me, the door closing behind him. There was no escape. I was trapped. _

_He reached around me, gripping my hair in one hand and the leather wrapped hilt of a group of chains in the other. He pushed me down in the corner. My chest rammed into a cut tree trunk, the bark rough against my sensitive skin. I felt each bump beneath my fingers, my senses on overdrive. He bent over me, strapping my wrists to the tree with leather cords. _

_I was on the ground, on my knees, strapped to the trunk, awaiting the first blow. It came, swift and fierce. I inhaled sharply, holding in my groans and cries of discomfort. _

_"One," I stated, clear and clean. That's what he wanted. _

_I cranked forward into the bark, feeling it scratch through my thin shirt. Along my back, I could feel the fabric of the shirt stress and pull. _

_"Two." Crisp. _

_The third blow came and went with my word. That number. _

_"Four." Hell hath no fury... _

_"Five." Like a woman scorned... _

_"__Six." Bless the man's soul... _

_"__Seven." That ever got in the way... _

_"Eight." Of my death when... _

_"Nine." It finally came... _

_"Ten." B equals the... _

_"Eleven." Square root of... _

_"__Twelve." A squared plus B squared... _

_"Thirteen." Minus two times a and b... _

_"Fourteen." Cosine of B... _

_"Fifteen."_

_My shirt was ripped up and soaked, rivulets of blood dripping over the skin of my marred and grotesque back. I was shaking, every muscle tense. But that was where the chains stopped hitting, stopped puncturing my skin. I grasped my senses as vibrations traveled beneath me again. He was to my left, and then he went right. I lifted my misty eyes, the wall before me giving off waves. I could see everything. The shaking stopped, and I knew that he was coming closer, the belts in hand. _

_He unhooked me from the bark, my chest red and scratched. I rose to my feet, head down. Submission, that was the key. He pushed me to the opposite corner, old ropes swinging form the ceiling. I lifted my arms. Submission, always submission. He reached up, his breath hitting my face. The alcohol was still there, living on his breath and staining the clean oxygen I was wishing for. It filled the molecules floating around me, forcing me to breath them in. It was sickening. I resisted the urge to wretch and vomit. That was a weakness. _

_I hung there like a stable puppet, stale and waiting. Watching his feet before me, I saw him move, and then there was a glint of silver beneath my gaze. A knife, freshly sharpened. My breathing deepened, shallow and heavy. My chest felt as though there was a weight sitting on it. He brought the knife up, gripping the color of my shirt beneath his thumb and four finger. He trailed the knife up my stomach, teasing. I inhaled, I exhaled, the process repeating as I counted once again. _

_The knife cut the top stitch of my shirt. One._

_It skimmed down my chest with just enough pressure to break skin, blood spilling from the wound. Two. _

_My shirt fell open over my breasts. He moved on, leaving my bra alone. Three. _

_My stomach was cut, the scars running from side to side, waist to waist, hip to hip split vertically. Four. _

_He pressed into my belly button, right at the center. It was light and quick, but it was just enough for my breath to catch and a quiet whimper to escape. _

_I saw him smile. Five. _

_He pulled the knife away, a line of blood dripping straight down from just above the swell of my breasts to the top of my jeans. I hissed when he slapped my abdomen, the taut muscles flexing, forcing the skin to part. _

_Losing a sense of submission, I moved my eyes upward, glaring at him when he turned away from me, bending to pick up the leather belts from the floor. There were four. Two brown leather, two black leather. He came forward as my head fell, chin to chest. I watched, entranced and focused on the blood that dripped. The contrast of it against my pale skin was almost too much to bear. _

_He placed the first belt across my chest. He strung it through the clip, pulling until I winced. The first was brown. _

_He placed the next beneath my breasts, pulling it tight across my skin. Black. _

_The next a few inches beneath that. Brown. _

_The final one was placed across the top swell of my hips where it curved up to my waist. It crossed over my belly button, right where he had essentially lightly stabbed me. This elicited a true outcry. Again, he smiled. _

_He stepped away from me completely, ignoring my pain as the ropes cut into my wrists, more blood falling down my arms. And that was where he left me. I do not how long I hung there, squeezed in by the leather so hard that it was difficult to breath. By the time I was released, I could smell dinner on his breath. He had eaten. I approximated an hour, but that was shady. _

_He took the belts off first, and then he freed my wrists. I plopped to my feet, all of my weight forcing me to stumble unsteadily. I watched his lips as he laughed, even the sight proved to be sick and and sinister. I was disgusted. He waved his hand towards the door, already wiping the blood away from the belts. I stumbled out quickly, escaping down the hall. I used my hand as a pivot on the railing of the stairs as I pitched forward, crawling up to the landing. I moved to the right, passing into my room. I closed the door quietly, sinking to my knees. _

_There I sat. As the minutes passed, so did the pain, but only slightly. I stood after an hour or so, moving to my dresser. I looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was caved in where the belts had been, the blood already dried and crusted. My wrists were caked with blood, lines formed from where the ropes had been. I twisted on my feet, moving my damp hair over one shoulder as I perused my back. It was marked with the outlines of chains, fifteen across, vertical and horizontal. Shoulder to shoulder, neck to waist. There was blood everywhere, but I was immune. My once fragile resistance to its smell has long since disappeared. Now, I was numb to it. _

_I opened the top draw on the right, pulling out the gauze and medical tape I kept nearby. I slunk into the connected bathroom, the light much too bright as I flicked it on. I wet a rag and cleaned my wounds with care, minding my noise level. I could not hear, but I could feel. The vibrations, the particles moving, my vocal cords bouncing with every gasp and small groan that was emitted. I slowly and carefully wrapped my entire upper body in gauze, starting below my arms, right above the swell of my breasts. I tightened the bandage to stop the bleeding, but it was still loose enough to be considered comfortable. Nothing would be comfortable with these wounds, but this was as close as I was getting to comfort. _

_I wrapped up, cleaned my face. I would shower in the morning when I redressed the wounds. I turned off the light, changed into pajamas in my room and fell onto the bed in a painful heap. I laid on my stomach, the lesser of the two evils, two pains. Slowly, darkness descended as the house quaked with thunder, lightning flashing briefly outside and illuminating the world around me. _

_I carefully flipped to my side, scooting closer to my pillow. I grabbed it, slipping my head underneath it. This, too, was a sign of submission. _

_That was the key. _

_Submission, always submission. _

_The fine line between life and death. _

**10 Reviews/1 Chapter**

**20/2 **

**Etc. **

**Let me know. **

**~Much Love**


	4. Actions

I walked out of my last class, Spanish, feeling wired and endlessly annoyed. Children. I was surrounded by utter children. Never, in all my life, have I seen so many fantasies involving one person. Having met said person myself, I was even more disgusted with the little cretins. Not to mention, I had actually been _distracted _all the way through class. I've spoken Spanish for eighty-eight years. There was something obviously wrong with my situation. Still, I could not seem to bring myself to be worried about the fact. If I were truthful, I was looking forward to being lost in my thoughts instead of the thoughts of others.

I sat through class, and I kept seeing the same thing. Beautiful eyes, a sweet smile, luscious locks. I kept seeing them behind my eyelids, and I was once again lost with her beauty. Never had I seen anyone as stunning.

As I thought of her once again, I thought of the altercation we had yesterday. Her tripping into my arms. As I stood in the hallway outside of Mr. Banner's Biology class, I continued to think about whether or not I should actually enter the class or not. My sensible side- or should I say Bella-induced side- won, and I traipsed into Biology, appearing openly smug about almost skipping an entire class on the first day back. Having done so, I was only present for the last ten minutes or so, a fact of which Mr. Banner did not appreciate at all. Still, I did manage to hear the opening year project. We were to form a project around the study of chromosomes. While Bella and I sat next to one another at our lab table, we volunteered to work together on the project. I saw a twinkle in Bella's eye when I agreed, and I was even more happy about the fact when Mike Newton fell over himself in an attempt to get her attention, and her presence, in the project as his partner. He had given me quite a lovely glare, but I was unfazed. As was Bella, or so it seemed.

I exited the building, watching in amusement as students milled around one another to get to their cars, ready for the school day to be over. It was the second day, and they already flocked like wild birds, unable to be controlled and completely annoying. I stepped onto the glistening pavement of the parking lot, looking ahead to where my siblings waited at the tail ends of mine and Rosalie's cars. They stood there, speaking and conversing. I entered into their minds, listening as Emmett and Jasper spoke wildly of the next hunting trip they were planning. Rose and Alice were discussing a new sale in Seattle they wanted to go to. I rolled my eyes discreetly; some things never change.

_Where is he? Where is he? Oh! _I smiled, chuckling quietly as a new and very inviting voice entered my head. Bella.

"Hey!"she called, and I turned on instinct, along with a few others.

My eyes met Bella's, and I found her walking towards me, elegant though a klutz she is. Her hair today was weaved and interlocked about her shoulders, a long braid on either side of her face. As she came closer, the wind blew a few fallen strands around her face, and they hung limply when the breeze disappeared. The strands framed her face beautifully, having a life of their own. She soon neared me, a free but still tight smile spreading over her face.

"Hey," she breathed through her smile, that same stiffness and sadness about herself.

"Hey yourself," I greeted, my own smile growing. Around me, thoughts stalled and disappeared into a void of blissful silence. I had found that she had that certain effect. No matter what, when she was close, it seemed as though my head went blank, the thoughts dimming to a dull roar of white noise at the back of my mind.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about our project, and about when we might get to work on it?" What started as a sentence soon transformed into a question as she seemed to derail herself from being too straight forward.

I nodded. We had yet to discuss these things. We had stayed after yesterday for a while, talking about the project, but we had never hammered out the details. "Well, we have two months to get it done. Do you have any ideas?" I wondered, watching as her eyes once again shifted from mine to my lips and back again.

_A few, _her thoughts released, loud and clear in my clean head. "I was thinking we could get the research finished in the first two weeks, kind of work on a schedule. Then, after that, I was thinking that maybe we could work on some diagrams, maybe even some paper mache versions of the pairs of chromosomes. I figured, with the time we have, we could really do something with it. What do you think?"

I looked down on her, surprised she had given our project this much thought. Then again, she came off as bright and intelligent and mature. I do not truly know where my surprise stemmed from. Her eyes dance with a dull light, a hopefulness I finally see. There was clarity, her chocolate and cinnamon eyes dancing. "I think it's a wonderful idea!" I told her ecstatically, watching as her eyes danced, the tenseness in her shoulders finally depleting to an almost inconspicuous sight. Were my eyes not so vigilant, I may not have noticed, but I did, and I did not like it.

She looked stunned for a short second before her smile grew even more. "That's great! I'm glad you like the idea. So, do you have a certain place you want to work? The library maybe? I don't have internet at home so that could be an issue." Her eyes flashed for a second, an emotion coursing through them so fast it was almost hard for even _me _to decipher it. _I wouldn't want you in my house, anyway. Not with him. _Her thoughts were wrapped in a growl, a protectiveness flowing through them. I thought of that slick entrance of emotion. It had been fear. My brow furrowed slightly. Why would she fear her own home?

Pulling from my thoughts, I found her awaiting my answer expectantly, impatient. _Oh, shoot! I knew I should have never suggested my ideas! _Stopping her tirade, I replied, "You could come to my house. I have internet, and I'm sure my dad would not mind letting us borrow some of his medical books, his laptop." This, I knew for a fact. Carlisle would be open to anything, especially if it meant helping us. I had found over the years that he often worried about me, and my strange inability to find love in another or even engage in powerful interaction with anyone outside of my family. Maybe this would put his mind at ease, and I could also get to know the infamous Bella Swan a little better.

"Medical books?" Bella inquired, her eyes tracing from my lips. "Oh, right! You're father is Dr. Cullen, right?"

"The very same," I murmured.

"He is an amazing doctor," her voice trailed a little, her eyes turning slightly cold and calculating. She shook her head, releasing herself from the daze she entered. "Anyway, yes, your house, that will work." I was not so sure. Her voice wavered slightly as the sentence rolled from her lips. Did I scare her? She had never given any inclination to such things. "Time and day?"

I blinked, her face becoming clear again as I reeled out of my thoughts. "This Saturday? I can pick you up," I offered, but her thoughts came crashing down.

_No, no, no! Not a good idea, not a good idea, at all! _"No, um, how about we meet here, in the parking lot? I can follow you home," she stated, demanded almost as her eyes flew into wild fire.

My confusion increased ten-fold, but I agreed nonetheless. I could not really deny her anything. "Sure, that will work. So, Saturday?" I wondered. My siblings were growing impatient, the parking lot almost empty now.

Bella nodded, her braids bouncing lightly. "Yes, definitely. See ya then!" She gave me a small, adorable wave and a smile before turning and walking towards her car, an old '96 Mustang in the color dark blue.

I began walking towards my siblings, my eyes still trained on Bella. Her car was sideways to me, the door facing my direction. She unlocked the car, pulling open the door. She bent down to place her backpack in the passenger seat, her shirt riding up slightly. My eyebrows furrowed, and I halted mid-step. There was gauze wrapped around her lower back, colored with old, dried blood. Thinking back, I realize that I was blinded. She had smelled much more potent today, but I brought it up to be other things. She was a woman, after all, but now I realize how wrong I had been. _Who could have hurt her?_ I thought, still watching as she stood tall, pulling her shirt down far across her hips. She slid into the seat and revved the car, pealing out of the lot. I watched her go, thinking. She was afraid of contact; she was guarded; she was calculating; she did not want me anywhere near her house; her father was the secondary chief of police, completely unidentifiable; she was _hurt. _My breathing shortened out as I flitted to my car.

"Get in!" I growled at Alice and Jasper, knowing they were riding with me. Their confusion wafted through their thoughts, but they did as I commanded. As soon as the doors shut, I was out of the lot, turning the opposite way of home. I slipped into town within minutes, the minuscule place appearing and disappearing within the blink of an eye.

"Edward, where are we going?" Jasper questioned from the backseat as Alice stilled in the front.

"The hospital," Alice replied before I could, her head turning as she watched me. I was gripping the steering wheel tightly, the leather wrap creaking under the pressure.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" Jasper wondered again, his head appearing between the seats as he leaned forward, glancing between me and Alice in confusion.

"Edward thinks Bella is getting abused. He's going to talk to Carlisle." Alice answered for me again, her voice floating through the car but never quite reaching me. I was running on autopilot, the vision of the gauze around Bella tormenting me.

Jasper's wondering permeated the car, suffocating me in the already tense air. "Too much, Jasper," I growled, and the feeling backed off. Only slightly.

Jasper spoke, ignoring my anger. "Why do you think that? Her father, James Swan, is an admirable man of Forks, not to mention the Chief of Police himself, Charlie Swan. They are both very respected. I highly doubt anyone in such a position would do something as horrible as abuse, given how carefully watched they by the entire community."

I lifted my right hand, bringing it back down on the steering wheel- hard. "But that's what makes it so impressive!" I exclaimed. "He _is _respected. He _is _admirable. He _is _in the perfect position. No one would suspect such a thing from a member the community looks up to."

Jasper exhaled. His thoughts whirled in circles with immense speed, spinning and spinning in my already clouded mind. "Edward," he stated calmly, "I know that you want to protect Bella at all costs." I glanced at him, an eyebrow raised, and he nodded. "I've felt it. I know. But, you can't just go around blaming people for something that could have been an accident. I saw the gauze, I looked. It could've been accident. Besides, you already said Bella was a klutz."

I snarled, frustrated. "It's not just that, Jasper. She's distant; she hates contact; she doesn't want me anywhere near her house; she's been hurt. I can't shake it. Something's not right about this." I twisted the steering wheel, cutting a corner sharply as I banked into the hospital parking lot. I drove around to the back, parking next to Carlisle's gleaming black Mercedes.

I exited, not even bothering to wait for Alice and Jasper. They would catch up. I passed through the automatic doors, moving up close to the receptionist's desk. Evelyn, an elderly woman with pristine and beautiful thoughts, was the current receptionist at Forks Hospital, and she has been for many years now. She looked up at me with a smile, knowing immediately that I was here to see my father.

"You're going to have to give him a minute, dear," she murmured sweetly, scanning her computer quickly. "He's with a patient right now. You go ahead and go to his office, I'll page him and let him know you're here."

I nodded, replied, "Thank you," and headed down the hall. I bypassed the elevator, moving straight for the door that led to the stairwell. I stepped in, listening for a second before speeding up to the fourth floor. I moved into the hallway, surrounded by white. White tiles, white walls, white doors. I went to a nearby door on the right, a golden plaque reading "Dr. Cullen" displayed on the front of the wood. This was the only door that was a different color from the rest of the hallway.

I stepped inside, the door almost clicking closed when Alice and Jasper walked in. Jasper took a seat in front of Carlisle's mahogany desk, pulling Alice onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her petite shoulder. Not for the first time, I felt envious of their relationship. They were in sync, perfect for one another ultimately, and I had found myself wanting something similar over the last few years. I sighed, pacing behind the chairs. Waiting, thinking.

My thoughts were soon interrupted as Carlisle walked through the door, a few envelopes in his hand. He smiled when he saw us, but it soon fell as he took in my frantic pacing and worried stature. He glanced between the three of us, stepping closer to his desk and putting the mail down.

"What's wrong?" he demanded immediately, tracing his eyes over us. His brain fizzled in and out with numerous scenarios, one specifically being that one of us had slipped up. Alice was quick to stop his demeaning and much too early installments of our situation.

"You know the girl Edward's been talking about recently, Bella?" she inquired, continuing when he nodded his head, "Well, Edward thinks she's getting abused by her father."

He raised an eyebrow, turning his eyes to me. I had been pacing at a speed too fast to be considered human, but I stalled as he looked upon me, his eyes questioning. "Why do you think that?"

"Today, I knew that there was something different about her. Something was off. As in, something was off about her _scent. _At first, I put it off as her menstrual cycle, but then, after school, I watched her go to her car. She bent into the car to put her bag away, and her shirt rose a little to reveal gauze all the way across her waist. It was the color of blood. Not to mention, she does not want me anywhere near her home, and she dislikes any and all contact. I'm probably one of the only people she's actually spoken to at school since she started. For being a new girl, she's definitely the object of affection, but she never indulges in the other students. Angel Webber and I are the only ones she talks to."

Carlisle stared at me, my words filtering through his head. He was running them over, evaluating what I had said. He dropped his gaze, moving to sit behind his desk. He folded his hands, stretching his forearms out across the desk.

"So, you deduce that she is being abused because of her choice to not be interactive with her peers?" he questioned, looking at me with a calculating look.

I sighed in annoyance, frustrated that no one seemed to simply accept what I was saying. "Maybe that's not entirely true," I exploited, "but what about the gauze and the blood?"

"She could have fallen, and she did not want to come to the hospital so she took care of her injury to the best of her ability at home."

I growled, shaking my head. I was angry, furious even. I was finally asking for trust, and where the hell was it? "Dammit, Carlisle. I am asking for you to take my side for once. I have presented you with a problem, and I want you to help me fix it." I strode to his desk, placing my hands on the edge as I leaned forward. "I will not stand back and let Bella get hurt. I understand, we have no right to play jury, judge, and executioner. But, if she truly is being abused, then I will handle it _my _way. Deadly. I want to help her, and I will do so with or without you."

He stared at me, his eyes calm. This went on for a few minutes, the tension in the air palpable. Jasper had long since given up trying to whither down the situation. Now, he settled in it along with the rest of us. Finally, Carlisle nodded.

"Okay," he conceded. "I will give you my trust, Edward; though, you never lost it. However, if you want to catch James Swan for abuse, we are really going to have to get inside his head, his home."

I nodded. "Of course. We can do it. I just...God, I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt." I bowed my head. "I barely know her, but I want to protect her so badly. I once thought that I would be the one that people were protected from. Yet, here I am, ready to protect my prey." I released a humorless laugh. "What twisted world is this?" I wondered rhetorically.

"It's life, son," Carlisle said quietly, his voice soft and velvety smooth.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"Of course," he stated. "All of us will. We _will _help her Edward. I swear to you, we will."

My eyes fell closed as relief washed over me, euphoric and positively blissful. "Thank you," I murmured with all the emotion I could muster. I opened my eyes, knowing that they were shining with happiness at having my family back me, especially with so little facts.

"You're welcome. Don't worry, son, everything will be well."

I backed away from his desk, falling heavily into the chair behind me. Alice looked at me, her eyes sympathetic and confident. _We will handle this, Edward. We will help her. _She told me through her thoughts. I tilted my head down, a small smile rising on my lips.

Carlisle reached across his desk, flipping through the mail. He paused just as my thoughts did. _Speak of the Devil. _He murmured through his head. I leaned forward. He glanced up at me, lifting the pristine white envelope with care. He slowly opened it, releasing the clean paper cautiously. It was almost blindingly white, and I could see from my position that it was a heavier style of paper. It was covered with calligraphy writing from a fountain pen, the penmanship almost equal to my own if not better.

"Dear Dr. Cullen," Carlisle read, "I have not yet had time to introduce myself to you and your family. As I'm sure you know by now, I am the secondary Chief of Police-" _Cocky, _Alice inserted "-and I make it my duty to know all of the families here in Forks. As such, I am throwing a small celebration at my estate on September 1, 2014 as a way to reign in the new productive season of education, and to meet the new families that have entered Forks within the last year and a half. I trust that you will come. It would be a delight to have you and your family in my home for the festivities. I wish you all the best and a wonderful day. Chief of Police, James Swan."

"We have to go," I stated immediately.

"He's right, Carlisle," Jasper added, finally siding with me. "We need to see if he's as bad as Edward thinks. Besides, there's no harm in looking, checking into it. If he is abusing Bella, we will need to handle it quickly. If he finds out we know, not only are we in trouble, but so is Bella."

I nodded in acceptance. I actually had not thought of that. "We'll have to be discrete. If we find anything unusual, we need to stay quiet until we're away."

"Very true. Also, son, I think there is something you may need to consider," Carlisle started, his tone revealing a since of hesitation.

I raised an eyebrow in question. He exhaled, his shoulders lifting and falling. "You may have to tell Bella about us."

My jaw dropped. "I really don't think that's a good idea." And I didn't. What if she found out, and she hated me? How could I live with that?

"I understand, but what if you are put in a position where you need to protect her in an...inhumane manner? It's risky, yes, but it may be for the better in the long run."

I mulled it over, bobbing my head in understanding versus true acceptance. "Okay. I'll think about it. I may wait until after the party, though. If I realize he's abusive, then I'll tell her. If not, I'll leave her be."

"That's acceptable," Carlisle equated.

I sighed, releasing some of the tension from the air. I lifted my chair slowly. I turned to my brother and sister. "I'm sorry for dragging you here, but it was important."

Alice shook her head. "Don't apologize." She gripped Jasper's hand as they stood together. Perfect synchronized, just like ripples of water. "We understand."

I smiled, watching as they exited the room. I turned, making my way out. I was holding the door open when Carlisle called me back.

_Edward? _

I turned my head, watching him.

_I hope you realize what you may be starting. Your mother and I will stand behind you through everything, but you better be ready to accept the consequences of your actions if this does not end well. For either of you. _

I glanced towards the wall quickly, my hair bouncing as I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less."

I went through the door, clicking it closed behind me. Finality. At least, that's how it felt. I walked down the hall towards the stairwell door, a plan forming. I was going to save Bella Swan, and nothing and no one was going to get in my way.

**10 reviews/1 chapter**

**20 reviews/2 chapters**

**30/3**

**etc. **

**Please review, it means the world!**

**~Much Love**


	5. Stood

**Reason for being MIA? I had my wisdom teeth cut out :/ I'm still recovering, and school is going to suck, but I thought- since I am no longer running on meds- that I could update this sucker :) Here we go...**

_"Wow," I breathed, looking up at the white mansion that rose up before me. It was Victorian, three-story, and positively stunning. The outside was pristine white, the windows stretching endlessly almost, giving a very unforgiving view of the richness of the houses contents. It was open and filled with light, so very unlike my home in every way. Where mine was only inviting to strangers, holding a dark past in itself, this home was open for all, or so it seemed. _

_"It's nothing really," Edward murmured as I watched his lips moved when the door handle disappeared beneath my grip when he opened it. He stood outside the car, but he did not stand over me, possessive and obsessive in a way that I had grown to fear in the last couple of months. Edward's stance was casual and open, utterly too inviting. Protective, as well, I noted with a bit of indignation, disdain, and liking. Or, was it love? _

_Edward, to his lack of knowledge, had been my rock in the last week. He had unwillingly fallen into my head as the most sensible member of marble that I gripped like a life preserver. Throughout the last seven days, I had been running about the house like a buzzing bee, rushing here and there to get things done. Because of this and that, there had been no time for the abuse on the standard end of things. My father- I even sneer the title in my own mind- had given me the allotted time to plan a party. It was the "welcoming" party, or so he had told me. Because of this, he had kept the bruises to a minimum- especially since last time from where my entire torso was still wrapped in gauze; though, it was no longer stained with blood. _

_However, that did not mean the pain stopped entirely. That would be wishful- if not foolish- thinking on my part. It had only dulled down to harsh bruises that now lined my lower back, abdomen, and upper thighs. My calves, arms, and chest were clean of all issues because of the upcoming party. I was expected to wear a dress, and there was very little left to the imagination in the only dress I had. Thankful for the break of abuse or not, I was wholeheartedly expecting it all to blow up in my face. _

_And for that, I was scared shitless. _

_Which, in turn, led to Edward. He had welcomed me at Forks High without so much as a second glance, his golden eyes happy and understanding in a way that no one had ever shown around me before. I loved it. It was that love that kept me sane. With every bump and bruise, there was always a flash of his face, his eyes, right there before me. I had envisioned him so many times now that I could picture him with perfect clarity. Not that he would ever know, of course. It was my secret, my life saver. Through this interpretation, though, had been my unwilling resolve to tell Edward of my disability. Or was it a gift? A gift, possibly, as I never did have to hear that dreadful man's voice. Yet, at the same time, it had become a curse in the last week or so. I wanted to ear Edward's voice. So much so, that it had almost become a nuisance. I mean, one look at his face, and you knew his voice sounded like pure velvet, but..._

_What did pure velvet sound like? Did it give a sense of how it felt, maybe? Soft, gentle, and made you just want to dive in and take a long bath in? Or, was his voice rugged? Hot, sexy, and grating against any and all nerves that flow through your body? I would never know, and I despised it. _

_I wanted to hear his voice all over me. Damn my affliction. _

_"Nothing?" I questioned incredulously, rising from the vehicle and pushing the door closed, my side brushing Edward's as I did so. "It's stunning." _

_I looked up just in time to see his masculine face brighten up with a smile. "My, my, my." I raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled- or so the shape of his lips told me- as he grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the front door. My arm tingled like it had been lit on fire, electricity surging through every single vein in my body. His touch was feather light and gentle, caressing though I'm sure it was unintentional. My already heightened senses of sight and touch flared at his gaze and grasp, and I marveled, not for the first time, at what his touch did to me. I had never felt this way before, and I was amazed at exactly what I could feel. It was like feeling the sun after cool rain, warm and freeing. "I can't decide if you're trying to win my heart, or my mother's." He flashed a deliciously crooked smile. "She'll love to hear such a compliment." _

_I smiled at his words, my eyes finally tracing away from his lips. There was another thing wrong with my issue. I stared at people's lips all the time. Why was I suddenly wanting to feel them for myself? Why was it suddenly such a big damn deal? I fought off a scowl. Now was not the time to dip into my self-loathing atmosphere. _

_"So, am I right to assume that she is the interior designer of the family?" I asked, almost jokingly, as he opened the door for me. I passed through, a gasp falling from my lips as I took in the open floor plan before me. The mahogany wood shined in the light, the barely-there light blue walls contrasting beautifully with the flooring and the cream colored furniture. A large flat screen television hung over the mantle a deadened fireplace, a set of stairs spiraling up in the far corner. I took in the view as Edward lifted his hands to my shoulders, slowly removing my jacket. I breathed a short sigh of relief as I remembered that I had slipping on a long sleeve, navy blue shirt before coming here. If I had not, I would have been confined to my heavy raincoat the entire visit. That would have been very unpleasant, and hard to explain. _

_His hands settled on my shoulders for a moment, his long fingers curling under the collar of my jacket. His icy fingers brushed my skin- pale against pale- and I resisted the urge to shiver. Though, if I had, it definitely would not have been from the temperature of his skin. I turned to him as he freed himself of his own jacket, slipping them onto the coat rack by the door as he immediately rolled up the sleeves of his emerald button-up until his forearms were free. I stared at them for a few seconds longer than necessary, tracing up his chest quickly to match my eyes with his, but they soon moved to his lips as he spoke. _

_"You assume correctly," he muttered, bringing my thoughts back into our conversation. "She's quite fond of what she does." As he spoke, I noted how his eyes gleamed in the light. The love for his mother was evident, and I found it endearing. Any man that cares for his mother can care for his own woman. I stored this information away. Not like I could actually have a relationship with him, given everything that's going on, but I was going to get to know him no matter what. There was nothing wrong with having friends. _

_"I can tell," I murmured, following him as he led me over to the stairs. We ascended into the second floor, quickly moving to the third. The hallways were spotless, random pictures lining the walls. I admired just how homely it was. It had been so long since I had stepped foot in an actual home. This was new and very welcomed. _

_I followed Edward down the hall a short ways. There were only three doors in the hall; he went to the second one on the left which was straight across from another on the right. Edward rapped a hand against the wood, and I watched, fascinated, as the vibrations traveled through it. They ran out like ripples, expanding from around Edward's hand to the top edge of the door and down to the floor. A reply I did not hear must have been given because Edward soon opened the door, gently pushing me in with a soft hand on my lower back. Thankfully, his touch was light against my wounds. Even so, the coolness of his skin melted through my shirt, numbing my skin and making me forget the wounds momentarily. What I would give to forget forever..._

_We stepped into an office that was currently occupied. The side wall was lined with those same massive windows, beams of wood running through them occasionally. The opposite wall held a couch, and the back wall was lined with bookshelves, each filled accordingly. The occupied desk took up a great portion of the center of the floor, contents fanned out over its surface. As the door fell closed behind me, the man and woman at the desk looked up. The man, who occupied the fluffy chair, was the epitome of handsome with an air of regalia about him. He was sharply dressed a button-up and a scarf that partnered in color. He was blonde with angular features, his golden eyes set in the face of a father. The woman to his side was slim and beautiful. Her hair fell in mahogany strands around her shoulders, stopping just below her collarbones. Her hourglass figure was encased in a deep purple blouse that was offset by midnight slacks, peep toe heels in dark blue peaking out form beneath the hems. I found the combination a little off, but there was something about it that made it work. Or, maybe it was something about her. Just like her husband, she held herself as a mother- calm, cool, collected, and protective. Both of their faces lit up with smiles as we stepped closer to the desk, the man standing in greeting. Oh, sweet mannerisms. _

_The man spoke first, raising a hand to me. "You must be the infamous Bella Swan." His smile widened just slightly when I slid my palm across his, bouncing my forearm with the ever gentle nature with which he returned it. _

_I smiled at his words. So, Edward had spoken of me. At least, to some extent. "I am, and you must be the Dr. Cullen," I stated, pulling my hand away. He laughed lightly, his chest bouncing with hopping molecules of the air rushing through his lungs. He settled into his seat as his wife walked around the desk. _

_"Hello," she seemed to breath, her voice looking soft from the way in which her lips moved. "I am Esme, Carlisle's wife." She glanced at Dr. Cullen- Carlisle- as she said this. _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme." I glanced at Carlisle, nodding with a smile. "Carlisle." _

_"Likewise, dear." Esme said, her smile infectious as she pressed closer and pulled me into a gentle hug. I tensed for just a second, quickly melting into her grasp. I squeezed my eyes a moment. I just met her, but there was something in her hug that I had been unknowingly yearning for. It was the hold and love of a mother, and it had been so long since I had felt such a wonderful thing. She soon pulled away, and I took a short step backwards. She gripped my arms a moment before sidling back around the desk to stand by Carlisle, her hand on his shoulder. _

_"So, Bella," Carlisle started as he bent his head towards the couch. Edward and I took a seat, him a little too far away for my liking. Making it seem like I was shifting for comfort, I took away just a few centimeters between us. Too far away, still, but those few pieces of length made a world of difference. "How are you liking Forks? I know you came in over the summer." _

_My mind blanked for just a moment. This was conversation. He was inquiring about life; he was inquiring about _me. _This was contact. I had only had such a thing with Edward in my short time here in Forks. Pulling from my thoughts, I bobbed my head, ready to lie. "It's nice, rather small, but I like the life here." I am such a liar. "How do you like it, sir? My father said that you and your family moved here rather recently as well." I was making conversation, and I liked it, no matter the topic. As I spoke, I watched as Carlisle's eyes darkened just a little at the mention of my father. Apparently, not all members of this minuscule town looked up to my father like a God. Thank goodness. _

_"Indeed," Carlisle amended, my eyes trained on his lips, watching as the words rolled out. "I am quite fond of it. My wife and I have never been into city life, ourselves." He glanced towards the woman in statement, his eyes loving and soft. I was almost envious. I wanted to be looked at that way. I shook those thoughts away. I still had to go home to Hell. _

_"Ah, well, it's always good to have such an amazing doctor in a small town like this. If anything, I think the citizens here are happier to have you here," I stated, entirely truthful now. I knew Dr. Cullen from a distance, by name rather than face. _

_Carlisle laughed lightly, his eyes lighting up like liquid gold. "Be that as it may, I've always found life here rather enjoyable. But, enough about towns and inconsequential things, I understand that you are here on the premise of working on a project for school?" he asked, and I could tell from the quirk of his lips and his light, happy eyes that he was forming conversation with interest versus the intent for information. _

_"Yes, sir! It's for our Biology class." I glanced at Edward briefly, his eyes meeting mine. "We're studying chromosomes. I'm not very...fond of the subject, but it will have to do." I met Edward's eyes again, watching as his lips quirked with a smile. _

_"Really? Well, you seem to like Biology as a subject, overall." I nodded. "What does peak your interest, then? Though, I understand," Carlisle leaned forward as if he were passing on a secret, "chromosomes were never my favorite topic either." _

_I giggled. Good Lord, I giggled..."It's not very interesting, is it?" I sobered up politely. "I would like to do the project on...hearing," I said quietly, my head bowing slightly. This would lead to places, to revelations. Sure, I had planned to tell Edward, but this was not really how I wanted to do it. Then again, there wasn't really a good way to do it. _

_Carlisle stared at me a second, his eyes focused and endearing. "Molecular biology, then?" From the position and movement of his lips, I could see that his tone was soft, gentle. _

_I bobbed my head almost inconspicuously, entranced almost as I noticed how Carlisle was leaning forward now. "Yes. I want to understand how wavelengths of sound travel. I want to learn how they move, what they look like." _

_"I see," Carlisle mused. "Is there any particular reason you are so interested in such a topic?" _

_My lips parted, but no words escaped. Ahead, I saw Esme's eyes fall onto me, not that they had moved elsewhere. She had been comfortably silent during the entire interaction, her form displaying an engaged but motherly soul. She was outright maternal, this I could see. From the side, I could feel Edward's eyes on my form, the way his pupils dilated as they looked me over. They were now locked on me, on my eyes from the corners as my mouth bobbed unceremoniously. _

_"Well, I...You see..." I stammered, my throat bobbing as I swallowed nervously. I was giving away a part of me if I released this. The teachers knew, yes, but not by my actions. James had told them, I knew. That was why I never had to engage in class, never gave answers. Most thought I was simply unintelligent, but I just couldn't hear. There was a massive difference. "I'm deaf." And there it went, plain as day. Those words rolled off my tongue like silk, unmanageable and escaping. I had imprisoned them for so long that they were almost foreign, but I loved speaking them. I was telling someone about me. Even in this short span of time, I had opened up. I had left my withered body at the door while I climbed stairs and met people. I was engaging in the world, and I loved it. It was freeing to me, and I could feel the fight in me. I did not want to go back to that house; the place where my demons hid. Yet, it was not my decision; it would never be my decision.  
_

_Carlisle smiled at me; a true, genuine smile. "No offense, my dear, but I had an inkling you were." My brow furrowed, and his lips curled a little more. Still polite and respectful, but there was now an air of amusement about them. "You've been watching my lips since you walked in the door." _

_My cheeks warmed, and I hung my head. Beside me, I saw how Edward's head was now turned away from me. I panicked, my heart fluttering. Was he disgusted? Was I too much of a disability for him to continue our friendship? Had I ruined this? Luckily, my worry was for nothing as Edward's hand soon curled around mine, his fingers squeezing for just a moment, but it was more than enough to calm my racing heart. _

_"I do apologize for that," I murmured. "It's the only way I can communicate." I looked back up at him to see him shaking his head, along with Esme. _

_"There's no need to apologize, dear," Esme said, coming around the desk to sit beside me, her arm over my shoulders lightly. "I hope it's not rude of me, but have you always been unable to hear?" _

_I shook my, staring at her. Up close, she was even more gorgeous. I was surprised it was even possible. Then again, Edward was the same way. Striking from a distance, but perfection up close. Must be a family thing. "I was in a car accident when I was younger. I don't remember it very well, but I came out being unable to hear. That's why I understand everything you say." _

_Her hand squeezed my shoulder gently, calming and maternal. "Well, I'm sorry that happened to you, but you seem to handle it perfectly fine. You are a very charming young woman, and you have also calmed my youngest son." She winked jokingly as I glanced at Edward just in time for his head to whip around to her, their eyes meeting. _

_"Mom," he appeared to groan, shaking his head. _

_I watched Esme laugh, her teeth gleaming. "Well, I think the two of you should get to work on your project, don't you?" _

_I nodded, standing as Esme did. Edward followed soon after, and his arm replaced Esme's as she moved back over to Carlisle. "It was wonderful to meet both of you," I said, moving towards the door with Edward. _

_"You too, dear," Esme stated as Carlisle nodded with a smile. _

_Edward led me through the door and across the hall to the door there. "My room," he murmured, opening the door. _

_I watched his pale hand turn the knob and push the door open, not at all knowing what to expect. What I saw, however, was not at all what I must have thought I would see. It was pristine and clean with white walls and golden carpets. There was a black leather futon on the far wall with a desk in the corner near the door. One wall was lined with windows, and the opposite wall was covered in massive shelves that were filled with CDs. The center of the shelves was empty and a massive stereo sat in the hole. On either side of the shelves were doors which I assumed led to a closet and bathroom. It looked like a room that belonged to a man much older than Edward. Then again, he did come across as very mature, and he was incredibly intelligent, this I found out soon after meeting him. Therefore, I should not have been surprised. _

_"It's clean," I muttered, moving farther into the room. I scooted over to the shelves, reading over the titles. _

_Edward came towards me, tracing my steps so I could still look at his face. "I'm not a fan of clutter," he said, looking down on me. I nodded silently, my eyes meeting his. My face was reflected back at me through his irises, and I saw how unkempt I looked. My hair was a mess, wild and framing my face. My shirt was crumpled from sitting where I had not fixed it. My eyelashes fluttered about in a multitude of directions, my face red and splotchy from the blush that had yet to disappear. I looked away, towards the CDs. Thinking, wondering, contemplating. _

_Here I was, using some guy I just met to stay sane. Creepy, much? How could I do that? We're just friends. He more than likely doesn't even like me like that anyway. As I thought, taking a step over to read some more of the titles, I felt an icy hand slide into mine. I looked down at our joined hands, seeing how close the color of our flesh was. We were both pale, and I was usually colder than most. Yet, he was icy. It wasn't human, this I knew, but it did not throw me off him in any way. If anything, it was endearing and pulling; a mystery to be solved. Still, as I felt the electricity run up my arm, I realized just how dangerous this was. I was a ticking time bomb, a grenade waiting to go off, waiting to blow. I couldn't pull him into that. At the same time, though, I wanted him to protect me. I wanted to lay my world out before him to show him what I went through every time I walked through the door. My lips parted, and I turned the words into an exhale. No, I couldn't do it._

_"Have you ever felt music?" I asked him suddenly, my voice breaking into the air between us. _

My brow furrowed as I looked down on Bella, her eyes meeting mine with hesitation. "Can't say I ever have," I murmured, glancing at her lips as she watched mine. For just a second, I wondered how her lips would feel against mine. Had she been kissed? Surely, a girl like her must have been lavished with kisses at one point or another. With those thoughts, a new emotion welled up inside of me. Jealousy. Oh, Hell. I glanced away a moment, clearing my thoughts as I heard her berate herself in hers. I really need to help her with her confidence. She's stunning, and I have to make her see that. "How do you do that?"

She smiled beautifully, gripping my hand as she pulled me closer to my stereo. "Do you have anything in this?" she asked, her thoughts quickly exploring the notion of how stupid that question sounded.

My lips curled into a crooked smile, and it widened as I heard her heart flutter in her chest. Without speaking, I raised a finger to my stereo, pressing it to the play button. Claire De Lune flowed out of the speakers on either side of the stereo's main system. The sounds permeated the room, filling it with luscious melodies. Bella raised my hand, pressing it against the speaker. Her hand settled on top of mine, her palm to the back of mine as her fingers settled in the gaps between mine. Lightning struck my nerves everywhere she touched me. My hand felt like it was on fire, though it was cold as ice.

"What am I feeling for?" I whispered, staring at her. Her eyes fixed with mine, locking with mine when I no longer spoke.

"Vibrations," she whispered, just as quiet. Her voice settled into the air between us, soaking my skin in sunlight and warmth. I felt heat for the first time in ages. It felt so nice. Her hand settled on mine a little harder, the vibes from the speakers settling against my skin. "Feel every bump and movement of the netting on the speaking." I did; I felt it. I felt everything.

The vibrations rushed over my skin, each beat high lighted with an invisible thump. It was a beat I had never felt before. It was silent to me, but I could feel it. The netting of the speaker rippled out and around the center point, each water like rippled brushing my skin. I stared down at Bella in wonder. She smiled at my reaction.

"See, music is just as beautiful to feel as it is to hear," she breathed, her fingers brushing against mine.

"Yes, it is," I stated. "And so are you. You're...stunning."

I turned my hand against the speaker, entangling my fingers with hers. She glanced at me in surprise, her lips parting ever so slightly. I glanced down at them on instinct. She did the same to me; only, this time it was out of desire instead of listening. Slowly, I lowered my head as she lifted on her toes. Her lips brushed against, soft and chaste, but it was the most wonderful feeling thing I had ever experienced. Her lips were gentle and velvety, just as kissable as I thought they would be. I leaned my forehead against hers, lifting my free hand to her lower back as hers twisted into the strands of my hair. She gripped my hair in her fingers, pulling lightly. I groaned low in my chest, using the hand on her back to pull her closer. She moved her face forward as I did so, her lips meeting mine again.

There we stood, with music that flowed around us, notes that only I could hear. There we stood, our lips pressed together. There we stood, our arms wrapped around one another.

There we stood...

As I decided that I was going to do everything to protect her.

Even if it meant giving up my secret.

Because...there just wasn't anything more important than her.

**Alright, you guys know the drill. Next chapter is the party! :P**

**10 reviews/1 chapter**

**20/2**

**etc. **

**Let me know!**

**~Much Love**


	6. DestinationDecimation! Almost Here!

**Hello, everyone! **

**I _know _you all would much rather have a chapter, but there have been a few questions about how my novel is coming and such. I have been working on it intensively in the recent weeks, and we are getting closer and closer to its release! I am ridiculously excited, and I hope that all of you are getting excited with me! **

**Now, for all of you that follow my official novel page on Facebook (search "Decimation by Zoe Belew" to find it, or, you know, just take the link on my profile page), you are now aware that I will be doing the official cover reveal and the synopsis very soon on there quite a few days before I do it on here. _So, _if you want in on that, you better go drop a like and a comment! **

**Onward to the gritty levels of the writer's atmosphere, my novel is going to be available in paperback and kindle download with a later release of hardback! Now, this is where the trade off happens. All of you on here are the first to know about the formats in which my book will be released, but my Facebook fans get all of the reveals first. Sometimes, they never get posted here. Again, if you want in on that, go like my page. **

**I just wanted to say that I am very thankful for all the support, and I will be working on my fanfic stories again very soon. Once my book is finished, I will take a break from my trilogy to work on the stories here. So get excited for the book release, and for the updated chapters on here! **

**I hope you all are happy and healthy!**

**Thank you for all your support! We are getting closer and closer to _Decimation, _and it is going to be amazing when it finally gets here!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Much Love**

**Zoe**


	7. RELEASE DATE REVEAL MORE

MY BOOK COMES OUT ON **JUNE 2**!

I have been freaking out for weeks now! I got the first official copy, and I did reveal that on my YouTube channel. (Search Zoe Belew- I should be the first official channel link that pops up- or you can take the link on my profile).

Also, be sure to check out my blog! I have interviews and things of that nature coming up, so be sure to keep up with all of that!

Who's excited? I AM!

Please, do me the beautiful favor of following, liking, commenting, and subscribing to all my social media. All links are on my profile!

Hope you are all ready to get my book! It looks great, if I do say so myself!

Have a wonderful and blessed day!

~Much Love,

Zoe


End file.
